The Prince, The Warrior and The Player
by JustAnotherAbnormalGirl
Summary: There was a Prophecy that was foretold long long ago. That under the blood moon A man and woman who are destined to be together have kissed. One a vampire one a human, the human will change her form into a mystical and magnificent vampire that will rule all of the Vampire Race with her soulmate at her side without the need to be changed. This is for certain.-Chapters will be longer
CHAPTER ONE : THE PRINCE

The Prince, The Warrior and The Player

Three different people with three different paths in life one night meet and seal their fate.

The Prophecy that will forever bind these three men as the meet their soulmate and future ruler of their kingdom. A beautiful hazel eyed girl that will bring the boys to their knees.

(') Thoughts

 **(*) Written**

(")Talking

RATED M FOR CURSING! AND MAYBE A BIT OF SMUT IN THE NEXT CHAPTERS ONCE THE GIRL HAS BEEN INTRODUCED.

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own twilight this is just me being bored and writing stuff. It will only be the Prince POV for the first chapter. If people want me to write more the next will be about The Warrior.

I am rewriting this because the first time I saw what I wrote it seemed quite childish and is written in very amateur writing. So this is a retake on The Prince

* * *

THE PRINCE POV

'Another day another boring class on the fundamental blablabla…. I mean seriously who fucking cares? God this teacher is more boring than that fluffy boring canister teacher in Monster University' I thought to myself as I scoff and look around the class room full of junk in disdain and then look at my reflection on the window, my jet black hair smooth but ruffled and my deep blood red eyes and the miniscule but very noticeable family crest on my school jacket. 'I mean look at me. I'm the freaking Prince of this world. Why in the bloody moon of Vampero do I, The Crown Prince of Vampero, need to know how to impress woman to get their hand in marriage? I don't need that at all the girls just throw themselves at me. Not saying that I don't have any manners... My mother would have my head if I didn't behave like the gentleman I was raised to be. Not to mention tha-'

"Your Highness what exactly has you in the clouds?" 'Uh oh… busted' "Nothing at all Mr. Raymond I was just reprocessing what you've said in the class before this and I do quite agree with you the fundamental of proper language- 'disgusting' – when engaging with the opposite gender is very much needed- 'not by me though'- in this era" 'Please please please don't give me detention' I screamed in my head as I give Mr. Raymond my signature smile. I smirk as he sighs and gets on with the lesson. "Very well but pay attention now your highness you will need this for the future". He smiles tenderly and starts talking again as I roll my eyes and shake my head.

'Never will I need to resort to such… things. I'm The Prince. Any woman would be honored to be my betrothed' I kept thinking as a piece of crumpled paper makes its way to my desk and I open it slowly. 'Oh god please for the love of all that is dark let it not be another love letter…. The last one was revolting… talking about handcuffs and whips.. like what the actual fuck? We're vamps we'd just break those things….' I kept wishing and finally read the first line and sigh in relief as I read the paper. 'It's from my sister praise whatever lord there is out there, thank you!'. I smirk as I quietly read the paper ***hey brobro. Im hungryyyyyyy sooooo freakinggg hungryyyyyy. Wanna eat before next class?** **btw nice ass kissing hahahahha*** I laugh softly and look at my sister as I nod my head. 'Leave it up to my sister when it's time to eat I swear it's like she has a built in clock where it would chime every time its dinner, lunch or breakfast OR if one of us is hungry.'

I write back to her saying that we'll go grab some O negative packets before going to our next class. I smile to myself as I crumple it and throw it back to my sister watching her catch it gracefully. 'In the nick of time too.' As I write down our lesson today in my book and notice Mr. Raymond turn his head. As I finished the last line the class bell rang and everyone started to pack their stuff and so did I. "Now class don't forget next class we'll be having the first ever human student joining us on the vampire-human exchange program… I would expect you all to behave properly and show her that our kind are the good kind of vampires" Mr. Raymond said as we all quietly walk out the class and as I walk down the hall to the cafeteria with my sister I thought 'Ah yes.. I almost forgot about that. A human in a vampire school. I hope she isn't anyone's singer…'. I thought back to the day when our kind was exposed due to a heartbroken vampire who wished to die with his mate. 'what a fool all of this just for some girl' I thought as I sneered.

Our whole existence was exposed that day. We initially thought the humans wouldn't be too foolish to try and wage a war with us having abilities and such. We, we were the fools… because they did wage war against our kind. Turns out when the whole world binds together to extinguish a common enemy they can be deadly…. Atomically deadly. They had a gun that could knock out vampires, were wolves, fairies and all of the other mythical creatures . And another that would render our gifts useless should they fire it. My father… he said a seer came to see him and showed him what the humans will do and said that if we wanted to keep living.. there was only one way… and that was to negotiate with them. Father immediately called the council that day.. many men and women came from different species. Father was with them for quite a while. But what shocked me most was that the Humans sent one of their troops with a letter. For the most part I don't know what it said but father told us the humans want to make a deal with us. From that day on… humans and us other worldly creatures came to a peace treaty of sorts where the humans will not use any of their weaponry unless attacked and that we won't drink directly from them but through blood packets and so on. This was exactly one month ago. So far things have been very peaceful. It was one of the human's idea to mix them with us so that our children will feel comfortable in the future. I don't really remember but I think his name was Charles..

"A packet of blood for your thoughts brother dear?" Jane looks at me and asked. I smiled at her and said "I do wish you stop being so formal with me sis.. its kinda weird and I was just thinking about Peace Day" as we walk into the blood bank at our school. 'well its kinda a cafeteria actually when I think about it'. "ohhhhh yeah. Peace Day…. Who thought of that name anyways? Its sounds ridiculous if you ask me" she grimaces as I laugh. "hahahahahh well it aint mine that's for sure" We start lining up to get our blood packets as we talk quietly to ourselves.

We grab our blood and go sit at our table where all our friends are. I look around as I sit down and see everyone. All but one is my friend as I roll my eyes and look at him in disgust. "Motherfucking Mike Pussy Newton what are you doing at our table?" as I growl in anger and then Ben said "Sorry Dude he wanted to sit with us… Cos he and jess are having problems… you understand though right…?" he looks at me pleadingly as I thought 'Jessica…. That slut… she's just using Mike… the poor bastard'. I glare at him and said harshly "Keep your hands to yourself and your mouth shut and I'll let you sit here" as I scoot closer to my sister. 'Here's my problem with Newton if you're wondering. Mike Newton once tried to ask my sister out. And she said no. and if he had left it that way it would've been fine but no….. Mike had to keep asking to the point my sister thought he was stalking her. Mother fucking asshole' I though as he nodded and sat quietly. I looked at the rest of my friends and started drinking my packet as they gossiped with each other. Our circle mostly consists of our family and a few other people. There's Heidi and Felix our cousins, along with Demitri and then there's Angela and Ben and lastly Chelsea.

I wander off but I decide to listen in on their conversation "I heard it was a girl that's coming here..." Chelsea said to the group. 'Hmm it's getting interesting' as I thought quietly to myself and the conversation continues. "Yeap and she's like someone important like the general's daughter I think?" said Heidi. "No fucking way Heidss no father in their right mind would allow their kid to come here.. I mean there are loads of us here who would send their child here of all places?" said Demitri and I actually did agree with him there. 'Only time will tell' I drift of thinking as the keep on talking about the arrival of the human.

* * *

Alright that's the retake on my first chapter for The Prince, The Warrior and The Player. Hope you enjoyed reading. Revies and criticism are welcome. Tell me what you guys thought of this. And sorry if theres any grammar mistakes I haven't got a beta yet to proofread this. Thanks for the support


End file.
